


(ready to run) through the heat of the sun

by biochemprincess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," Dolls said. The words were directed at the thief who currently robbed his cereal collection. "And you need to stop eating all my Count Chocula cornflakes."





	(ready to run) through the heat of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> written in under two hours because i had a flash of inspiration. 
> 
> title from the lyrics of white blood by oh wonder.

* * *

There wasn't much Xavier Dolls wanted after a long tiring night of chasing the demons and ghosts of New York City. Coffee would be nice, since it was closer to another dawn than it was to midnight and he had to catch up on quality binge watching.

The soft cushions of his premium couch were another point on his wish list. Some of the Swiss Chocolate his mum always sent over from there. And finally getting out of his shoes, letting go. The job was hard, but it was worth it. He would always work the hours if it meant protecting the people of this city.

He unlocked the door to his apartment, put the jacket on the coat hanger on the wall and then he kicked off his shoes. Amazing.

A sudden noise had every single one of his cop instincts on full alert. Dolls still had the gun in the holster slung around his hips. He pulled the gun and walked towards the source of the sound: the kitchen.

There was no point in being silent, he had been loud enough just a few moments ago. He could see a pair of men's shoes look out from under his dining table. And there was a body connected to those shoes, carelessly dropped on the floor.

The body was pale and eerily glowing, almost translucent. Dolls put the weapon down and entered his kitchen.

"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," Dolls said. The words were directed at the thief who currently robbed his cereal collection. "And you need to stop eating all my Count Chocula cornflakes."

"Twough sshwit," Wynonna answered with a full mouth. She swallowed it all with a big gulp from a beer bottle. "You know he isn't really a dead body."

She was dressed in a tight red top that left her midriff bare and even tighter leather pants, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her hair was a little messy and she had even painted her nails black again.

He liked the look on her, even if he didn't tell her so.

"Same difference."

"Nope."

"He's dead."

"Yeah but technically that's not his body anymore."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. You couldn't win an argument like this. The grim reaper always had the last word. At least this one. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry and in the neighbourhood. Mr. Jameson died one block away. And I thought to myself, 'I haven't visited my dear friend Xavier in a while. Let's go and see if he's got some food'."

"You were here just two nights ago and ate all my leftover pizza."

"Great taste, mate. Did you miss me?" She fluttered with her eyelashes, trying to appear coy. But he didn't miss the sarcastic undertone in her voice that was so typical her.

Dolls didn't answer her immediately. He was well aware of the sparks igniting between them every time they spent more than ten seconds in a room together. It felt like pouring endless streams of alcohol into open fire, intense and all-encompassing. And he knew that Wynonna knew too.

"Who wouldn't miss your fabulous humour," he said eventually and winked at her. Wynonna smiled at him.

"What are you doing? Don't wanna to impose myself on you and interrupt your beauty sleep."

He could sense the hesitation coming from her. The dark shadows under her eyes spoke volumes. Dolls still remembered their first meeting like it was yesterday and though it had been worse back then, the steps to a life Wynonna herself considered worth living were baby steps.

But to be honest, he couldn't even understand what kind of life she was living. All the demons and witches he dealt with during his job and his own unpleasant shape-shifting ability were nothing compared to Wynonna's task as a grim reaper.

"I started Daredevil and need to catch up. I've only watched one episode yet. You can stay and we could start together." She stared at him with an undefined look in her eyes. "Only if you want to of course," Dolls added.

"I'd like that," she announced softly. Wynonna's gaze turned towards the dead man on his kitchen floor; the physical manifestation of the soul. It was left in the world, to be taken care of, to be taken care of by Wynonna, to be specific.

"I have to ---," she pointed her thumb at the man while only looking at him.

He nodded. "Sure, take all the time you need. I'll wait here for you."

In the blink of an eye she had vanished the Mr. Jameson's body with her. It was convenient ability to posses, but the disadvantages outweighed the benefits by far.

Dolls knew how much she hated her job. She hadn't taken it for shits and giggles, he knew as much. The grim reapers were rare, they liked to be among themselves. The few he had met were nothing like Wynonna. One guy he had talked to months ago had decided to go to trial because he was bored. He had regretted the decision rather early on.

Wynonna never had explained her reasons to him, but Waverly had in vague terms and he had filled in the blanks to the story. He was a cop, after all.

Through the window he could see the early signs of the sunrise behind the skyscrapers, the rosy horizon and the first rays of dawn. He quickly smelled his arm pits and decided he really needed a shower even quicker, before she came back.

Afterwards he took the rest of his cereals and put them on the small couch table. Wynonna came back just as he plugged in the laptop and loaded the episode.

"Done?" he asked.

She hummed in answer from behind.

Dolls turned his head around and raised an eyebrow.

"He had two teen aged son and died right in front of them. Heart attack. What the fuck."

"You didn't ---"

"I didn't kill him, I know." Wynonna materialised a bottle of very expansive whiskey out of thin air and took a healthy swig. Her empty beer bottle from before still stood on his kitchen counter. "But I took his soul and it doesn't make it better."

There was no good or acceptable answer to give, not for him. No empathy in the world could make him understand how she felt day in, day out.

Dolls got up from his crouched position and wrapped his arms around her body. Wynonna was tall, but she was also lean and tiny compared to him. Her whole body fell against his chest. He massaged soothing circles onto her back, until the tension left her body.

Artists could have carved them into marble; they stood as still as time felt to move. They stood there for ages, well until the sun had risen and it was another day. It didn't matter, no then.

"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Wynonna answers. She let go of him and wiped a few stray tears from her face. "Not gonna happen again."

"I don't mind."

"Being a shoulder to cry on?"

"Being your friend," Dolls clarified.

It must have taken her by surprise, because Wynonna's eyes widened like a deer's caught in the headlights. As if she had never considered him to be her friend. Well, he hadn't expected her to become one either and here they were.

"Let's watch that show."

They got comfortable on the couch, a healthy distance of space between them, even after what had just happened between them. Dolls pressed play and things slid back into how they were supposed to be.

"I like your shirt," he said because he thought he should. 

She threw some chocolate rice crispies at him in return and Dolls just grinned to himself. 

"You need to get an outfit like that," Wynonna told him at the first appearance of the Daredevil suit.

"Never."

"We'll see."

They didn't even make it to the end of the first episode. Noon came and had them wrapped in each other's arms, protecting the other one from the demons even in their sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @ mightyjemma.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you liked this quick oneshot. please tell me if you'd like to read more from this universe.


End file.
